wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Why Not?
Yep. Another fanfic by Sparrow. This is gonna be good. This is mostly based upon the movie A Christmas Engagement. Chapter 1 Qibli walked down the street. His life was good. He was a reporter, was engaged, and and had a nice condo. The one thing was, that he never saw his fiancé. He was always working, or on business trips, and never made enough time for Qibli. Qibli was right now working on a case of some house fires. He walked into a coffee shop to buy a coffee. ”Hi I’d like to order some coffee, with 2 sugars,” the guy at the store looked at him, and nodded. In a few minutes he brought Winter his coffee. “Thanks." he said as he paid. Then he kept walking. A few hours later he walked to his condo, after a long day of work. He has found out who had lighten fires. When he arrived at his house, his fiancé was there. ”Umber!” he ran up to him and hugged him. He had just been on a trip for his job, he was a politicain. “Hi Qibli” he wouldn’t meet Qibli’s eyes, “umm, I have something to say.” Qibli nodded. ”I have to break up with you,” he said, and pushed Qibli away from him. ”What?!?!” Qibli was shocked, he felt tears coming to his eyes, ”Why?” ”You don’t support me that well, and we were only dating for 8 months when you proposed, so ya bye,“ he started for the door. ”But what about the family dinner this weekend! My familly wanted to meet you, just stay till then, please!” he was crying now. ”No Qibli, goodbye,“ he walked out the door. Qibli ran to his bed and cried on his pillow. Then he called his hipster blogger friend, Turtle. Turtle said he would come over. Soon later, Turtle knocked on the door then walked in. He was a short guy with green hair, and a wore a beanie. He was wearing a flannel jacket and scarf and carrying 2 Starbucks drinks. ”Qibli? Hi I brought you Starbucks. What’s up man?” Turtle said. Crying, Qibli told him the story of how he was dumped. ”what are you gonna do?” asked Turtle, sipping his Starbucks. ”I don’t know! My familly really wanted to meet him!” Qibli chugged his drink. Qibli and Turtle’s relationship was strange. For Qibli had once dated Turtle, but then Turtle realized he was strait, and Qibli gay, but they still stayed friends. Qibli couldnt look at Turtle without thinking about when they kissed. Sometimes Qibli wasn’t so sure Turtle was strait, though, sometimes... After a few minutes of silence Turtle had an idea, “Qibli! I know what you can do!” “What? What? Tell me!” Qibli said eagerly, he was desperate. ”you could hire someone to pretend to be Umber! We can put out a request on the Internet!” Turtle was smirking. Chapter 2 they both stared at each other, Qibli confused and Turtle smiling evily ”What?” Qibli was so confused. What was turtle thinking this couldn’t work. ”you heard me! Let’s do this,” Turtle grabbed his computer and started logging in. Soon enough, Turtle had made Qibli some sort of page or website on something. “How did you do that so fast! What is happening?” Qibli asked, Turtle answered with a shrug. A few minutes later Turtle spoke, “How do you want to do this? Video or writing? Video would work better.“ so he got his camera on his computer ready. ”you are going to say exactly what happened to you to the computer and hope tons of people respond with videos of their own.” ”Turtle, you are crazy, crazy and brilliant! Let’s do this!” Qibli beamed. So they were off. Qibli sat down on his chair and Turtle started recording. ”Hi stranger... I’m Qibli, and my husband just dumped me without warning. The thing is that we were about to go see my family and they had never met him before. So you, person, can be my husband. Not actually of course, I don’t even care if you’re strait. Plus if I choose you you’ll get payed 275$! So please respond with a video explaining who you are. If you’re chosen I’ll tell you where to pick me up. Hope to see you soon!” Qibli finished his video and let out an exasperated sigh. WIP Category:Content (Sparrow the Skywing) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)